I’m your brother naruto
by Poison cookie 2101
Summary: What will happen when a 17 year old Naruto is called to the Hokages Office and told some Groundbreaking informations? That his parents had Another child before him, a boy.. and that he soon will return to Konoha AU (Naruto x Hinata) (Sasuke x Sakura) (OC x Ayame)
1. chapter 1

Normal POV-

It had only been about a month After the war ended, Naruto had gotten a New arm and Sasuke had left the village- again (when will it end?!)

Right now Naruto was getting ready, the sixth hokage AKA Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade had called Naruto to the hokage Office and they sounded really serious

"What do you think they wanna talk about" Naruto asked Kurama and he answered with "who knows? and who cares?"

"I probably do!"

"Hmp!"

It seemed was morning grumpy After all in was still only 7 in the morning, Naruto never woke up that early so of course Naruto was very slow because he was tired

OoOoOoOo

"Yoooo! What's up old people!" Naruto bravely Said as he stormed into the holage's Office "old?" Kakashi Said in a depressed tone, while Tsunade...tsunade didn't take it that Well...

"Who. In. The. World. Are. You. Calling. Old!?...Huh Naruto?"

Everyone in the room- that being Kakashi and Naruto- could feel the enormous amount of Killer intent coming from Tsunade, and Naruto began forming a puddle of hos own sweat, realizing he was about to die

(10 minutes later)

"Ahh.. now should we talk about what matters now?" A now happy Tsunade asked a fritghened Kakashi and a Naruto with a Black eye "yes ma'am.." both Naruto and Kakashi Said at the same time

"Okay but first..Naruto Take a chair ti sit on"

Ehhh..S-sure" Naruto Said and went over in the corner of the room where a chair stood, took it and sat it in front of the Hokage's desk and then sat on it

"Now Naruto- Tell me what you know about the Uzumaki clan.." Kakashi asked putting his hand on his chin.. still he looked Real nervous

"Oh Ehm- the Uzumaki clan specialized in seals, the lived in the hidden Eddy village in the land of whirpools, they were attacked and everyone died exept mom and a couple of others-"

"And do you know the names of those who survived?" Tsunade asked and Naruto could only give two names "Karin and Nagato"

"That's right that Nagato is a surviver- but he is dead now- tell me about them who is still alive"

"Karin?"

Just as Kakashi and Tsunade suspected he didn't know anything

"I Can give you many names:

-Akane Abe Uzumaki

-Mito Abe Uzumaki

-Tenton Uzumaki

But the one i would like to focus on is:

-Menma Namikaze Uzumaki"

Naruto's Face turned to shocked and unbeliveing "N-Namikaze? What's that supposed to mean? Dad was the last Namikaze weren't he?!"

Tsunade and Kakashi completely understoodxthe Way Naruto was acting this Way.. it was life changing

"Naruto...Minato and Kushina had you when they were 26...but they also had a son when they were 21.."

thud!*

Naruto fell off his chair into the Ground.. he was Pale and his breathing was shallow so Tsunade went over and stroked his hair

"Why?..." Naruto asked in a whisper do low only Tsunade heard it "hm?"

"Why havn't i known about this?! Why

isn't he Here then!?" Naruto now yelled "Naruto please compose yourself-we'll tell you.."

Kakashi Said

OoOoOoOo

"Okay I'll start with answering Why he isn't Here-

When your parents died it put you older brother in a mentaly unstabel situation, everyone tried to Help but nothing worked- so the village tried to contact some Uzumaki survivers, succes.. the Uzumaki took your brother with them, taking him away from the place that held all those memories—

And as to Why you didn't know- the Uzumaki that took Care of your brother asked us not to..not completely sure Why.." Kakashi explained "did he hate me like everyone else?.." Naruto asked still avoiding eye contact and Kakashi smiles behind his mask "If he did he was very good at hiding it- it was only when he was with you he went back to being at least partet himself- that being a kind and cheerfull boy"

drop*

drop drip*

Tears hit the floor.. Naruto's tears, his eyes were hidden by his bangs so the two adults hadn't even noticed him starting crying, but they Saw it now, though they didn't know If it was happy, sad or even angry tears "so..M-Menma.. 5 years older than me...d-do you know h-how he is doing?" Naruto asked in between sobs "No we don't know...but You'll soon see for yourself" Kakashi Said and handed Naruto a letter that read

'we have now overseen Menma's inprovement for 17 years, and After him making it much clear this is what he want we will send him back to Konohagakure- he will arive in 3 days time-

-Tsume Uzumaki'

"Yeah they don't give much information..by the Way that arrived Yesterday...so he'll arrive tommorow! And is it okay that he'll be Living with you for the being?"

"What?..what?! WHAT?!!! Tommorow?! Living with me?!!"

"Yes tommorow and yes Living with you! He dosn't have a place to Stay at yet.."

It wasn't really having a roomate that bothered Naruto! And not that it was his unknown brother either!

It was If he could be a good brother..

OoOoOoOo

Naruto had ran back to his apartment ignoring sakura who Said 'Hi' on the Way.

He didn't wan't to be rude but he didn't want his brother to see his mess either, and he only had one Day! ONE DAY!

And so startet the cleaning day...

 **Hey i hope you liked the first chapter**

 **In the next chapter Naruto will meet Menma**

 **-the guy on the book cover is supposed to be Menma!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You have certainly grown Menma!"

Before Kakashi stood a young man at the age of 22

He had red hair with some spiles exepts at the top of his head where it was completely straight, his red hair also covered his right eye. He wore a blue jacket, a Black t-Shirt underneath, long Brown Ninja pants and Dark blue Ninja sandals

"Well Yeah it had been 17 years Big bro Kakashi!" Menma Said and scratched his neck with a little chuckle

"Here you go!" Kakashi Said and handed Menma a little note witch he took, it was an adress he wasn't familiar with, so he gave Lakashi a questioning look "You'll be staying with Naruto, that's his adress" Kakashi informed the now shocked young man "i wasn't informed of that.." Menma told, it was clear to see he was nervous about meeting Naruto again "B-before i go there...do you have a picture of him? So you know..."

"Yes of course..or Well it'S a team photo that was taken 14 days ago"

Kakashi reached into his drawer and gave Menma the photo "i have a coby of it so you Can keep it"

Menma looked intensely at the photo. Kakashi was standing behind 3 teenagers, one with raven hair and eyes, bangs at the side and hair falling Down in his forehead- he was wearing a Black cloak

Then a pink haired Girl with green eyes, her hair was just below her shoulders and she too had hair falling Down in her forehead- she wore a red shirt

And then the last one, a blond boy with blue eyes, his hair was Short and very spiky, he had 3 whisker marks on each cheek, and a Big grin- he wore a White jacket with orange outlines

Menma was Frozen 'so this is what Naruto looks like' Menma thought "thanks Big bro Kakashi- or i mean- Lord Kakashi"

"No! Big bro Kakashi is just fine!" Kakashi protestet not liking being called either Lord Kakashi or Lord Hokage or sixth

Menma laughed, Kakashi had certainly Changed "all right all right, see Ya Big bro!" Menma Said with a chuckle and ran out of the room heading for his youngers brothers adress

Halfway to the adress Menma stopped opon a roof he had landed on, he hadn't thought about If Naruto didn't want to see him, After all he left him

Menma felt a Spike of anxiety, but quickly shook it off, After all he had to try

OoOoOoOoOo

Now Menma stood in front of a door in a worn apartment complex

He took a deep breath and then knocked on the door 3 times

knock knock knock*

Now he just stood there, he could Here footsteps on the other side of the door

Then suddenly the door opened just a little bit.. just enough to show half of of Naruto's face, when he had seen who it was he slowly opened the door Full

"Hi" Naruto Said and stared at his feet

"Hi.." Menma replied

"Come in" Naruto Said gestureing for Menma to go inside, witch he slowly did

OoOoOoOo

"Do you want anything to eat?.." Naruto asked still not sure how to act "Ehm N-No thanks"

"Okay..then let's talk.." Naruto Said, ready to talk about everything

"Y-Yeah.."

They Said Down around Naruto small table and Naruto startet asking questions that Menma answered

"Why did you leave... without me? Do you know how lonely i have been!?"

"I-i'm really Sorry Naruto.. i tried to get you with me, but because you were a jinchuuriki, they wouldn't listen... and No i D-don't know how lonely you have been..."

"Ok...I'll tell you how lonely i've been! Because i was a jinchuuriki everyone hated me! I had No friends! And i was ignored so i startet doing pranks and being bad to get attention- bad attention, unintentionly i made people hare me even more!" Naruto explained and remembering all of that he began crying "i- i didn't know i had a brother till Yesterday! But- but...i din't hate you..." that last part shocked Menma, he really had been expecting Naruto to hate him "and i want us to be brothers!" Naruto was still going, and he was still crying, and now slowly Menma was beginning to cry as Well "i- i want that as Well.."

"Trust me i- i kinda understand w-Why you left... you had known mom and dad...so of course it affectet you..." Naruto Said in between sobs "so you have already Met them?"

"Yeah..."

"How did it go?"

"...ehhh hehe i-i hit dad... and Well i had a Nice talk with mom"

Menma was really trying to imagne what his dad looked like when Naruto hit him, and the image made Menma chuckle loudly "do you know the truth about what happened that Day?" Naruto asked Menma, witch confused menma "Ehm, the seal was broken due to you being bien right?"

"No..."

"No?! Then- then what?

"I was Obito...he treatet mom and dad with killing me, he seperatet them, and undid mom's seal..."

"I- i see... Obito Huh? Makes sense.. i head he really turned evil..."

"Yeaaahhhh! He kinda startet the 4th great Ninja war!"

"Oh Yeah Yeah! I know, don't worry i havn't been Living under a rock..you're the hero of the war right?"

"Yeah!"

"Pretty cool Huh?"

"Totaly!"

"Okay so what is your Dream?" Naruto asked

"My Dream? Hmmm I'll say it would be... to be a great older brother, but also to find love..." Menma Said with a little blush

"find love?"

"Y-Yeah i'm 22 years old. And i would like to get married o-one Day..."

"Wasn't there any girls where you lived?"

"It was pretty much only a little Camp of 41 U-Uzumaki, and there w-wasn't really anyone my type..."

"Aaa okay"

"But what is your Dream Naruto?"

"Mine?! That's easy! To be a even better Hokage than all those before, especialy dad!"

That brough a Big smile to Menma's lips 'your Dream is the continuation of mom and Dad's Dream' Menma thought

"I think that's a really great Dream!"

OoOoOoOoOo

"I think we both know it's gonna take a while for all of this brother stuff" Naruto told Menma who nodded in understanding

-this kind of thing just takes time

Hey i hope you liked CH 2


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV-

"Ehmmm Naruto Why are you going?" Menma asked as he looked at his younger brother getting ready to go out

"You're coming with me Ya know!"

"I... didn't know that... then where are we going?"

"I'm gonna introduce you to my friends!"

"Okay? ... how?"

"Originaly we were supposed to meet up today! For a joint training... Guess that'll have to Wait" Naruto Said with a smirk

He could only imagne how surprised his friends would be when they found out he had a brother

Especialy Sasuke

But...

Sasuke was out of the village

AGAIN

"I'm pretty exitet to meet your friends!" Menma Said

He was happy that Naruto despite being a jinchuuriki was able to find Loving friends that he could truly trust

"Yeah? I bet they'll be really surprised when they find out you're my brother"

Brother...

Hearing Naruto say that still sent thrills trough Menma's body

The more time he spent with Naruto the more he regretted ever leaving him

OoOoOoOoOo

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Menma?"

"I Got a question... how did you know it was me? Y'know.. when you Saw me for the first time.."

"Oh... Well... exept for the hair you look exacly like dad..."

"Oh i see..."

"Menma... you act rather young.. despite you being a lot older than me.."

"I Guess i'm still catching up with my childhood..."

"Ah-Haaa.. Oh! We're Here"

They walked into a bug field- one of Konoha's many training Grounds- this one was training Ground 11

"Naruto! We are Here!!" Lee waved at Naruto as he walked closer towards them

Everyone was there-

\- Hinata

-Shino

-Kiba

-Sakura

-Sai

-Tenten

-Lee

-Shikamaru

-choji

-Ino

By looking at each one of them Menma began Guessing who they each were

Since some of them were born before Naruto he had seen and Met some of his parents friends children— he could even remember some of their names

'-The pink haired one must be Sakura

-the one munching on Chips looks exacly like choza.. soooo.. Choji

-the Inuzuka looks like little Kiba...' Menma thought in his own little World zoning completely out

"-nma?! Hellooo?! Menma!"

He snapped out of it by Naruto calling his name and waving a hand in front of his face

"Huh? Oh! Y-Yes?"

"You zoned out... it was a drag to make you snap out of it..." Said Shikamaru

"O-Oh.. Sorry"

"So Naruto who is this guy?" Sakura asked, getting really confused

"Oh Well Y-You see!.ehehe..Ehm! I don'y know how to explain it!" Naruto Said and looked up at Menma for Help

Though it took a couple of moments for Menma to understand what that look meant

"Want me to tell them?" He asked Naruto who was awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

Naruto just nooded to Menma's question

"Well okay...as you maybe could have heard..my name is Menma... Menma Namikaze Uzumaki"

At that everyone expect Menma, Naruto and Shikamaru, stiffened in shock

"And i'm Naruto's older brother - by 5 years" Menma continued


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto POV-

After Menma Said that i nervously looked to my friends to see their reactions. There was nothing but shock and disbelief on their faces, Well except for Shikamaru who just raised his eyebrow at the fact of me having a brother.

Everyone was quiet. It was unbearable! I wanted someone to say something! I wanted myself to say something but i didn't know what to say. They probably didn't either.

I now looked up at Menma who looked to not like the long silence either.

However a couple of seconds later the silence was broken by Kiba who shouted- "HOLD ON A SECOND!!! Brother!!? How?!"

And with that everyone snapped out of it and started bombing us with questions -

"Yeah! then Why have we never seen you before?"

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Did you leave?!"

"Oh god! Don't tell me you left because Naruto is a jinchuuriki!"

I still had my eyes on Menma to see how he would be taking all of this. Luckyly he seemed to take it very Well and tried to answer all the questions he could while still being completely calm

"Hey!! If you quiet Down i'm sure You'll get your answers!" Shikamaru loudly Said and that made everyone go quiet which gave us an opening to tell them everything

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me and Menma had now told them everything that happened and Why Menma left, and now we let them ask their questions. Luckyly it wasn't like before, this time it was one question at a time

"But...i though that the Uzumaki was completely whiped out..expect for Naruto and Karin that is.." Sakura Stated

"Who's Karin? Oh well anyway! Our clan was really large so it was possible for a Big part to escape the attack all those years ago...however a lot of those i traveled with wasn't Full blood Uzumaki.. just like me and Naruto isn't Full blood either"

"But one thing is leaving. Another is not keeping in contact.. Why didn't you let Naruto know he had a brother?" Kiba asked.

"It was because..-" Menma paused and looked at me with a sad expression, before turning his head to look at the Ground and continued "i wanted to contact him...to be honest there was nothing i wanted more...but i wasn't allowed to. One of the reasons was that my caretakers was afraid it would burden me...the other reason...they were afraid it would burden Naruto..."

"Well that's stupid" Choji commented and everyone else nodded in agreement, even Menma agreed with it

"Anyway Menma, Are you a shinobi? Shikamaru asked, and with that Menma's smile returned

"i'm not registrered as one. Yet. But If i should say so myself i Got the hang of jutsu!"

"W-What kind of J-Jutsu?" Hinata asked. "I Got a few fight worthy Windstyle jutsu's up my sleeve. But i'm more trained in medical jutsu and especialy sealing jutsu, since their the specialty of the Uzumaki"

Now it was my time to ask a question "Menma, Can you do that- hm..what's it called? Y'know..those gold chains? That mom could use?.."

"Gold chains? Oh! You mean the Adamantine sealing chains!"

"Yeah i think that's what they're called..Can you use them?"

"Not as Well as mom, but a little bit Yeah!"

"That's so cool! Do you think you could teach me how?!"

"Huh? Yeah! I'd love to teach you Naruto!"


	5. Chapter 5

Menma POV-

"Gahhh!" Naruto yelled out as he fell to the Ground

The last few days had been used on me trying to teach him how to use the Adamantine Sealing Chains.

It was a jutsu requiring a lot of chakra , which meant that Uzumaki was some of the only people able to use that jutsu.

But Naruto is a Uzumaki and a Jinchuuriki, Which gives him even more chakra than the average Uzumaki.

So shouldn't he actually be able to use this with ease, he knew the basics after all, there should be signs of the chains emerging...

But there wasn't..

As of now he was on the Ground panting, probably from chakra exhaustion

But...Despite the fact that things were going Down Hill i was enjoying this quiality time with Naruto

"Hey Naruto, what'ya say we Call it a Day and get something to eat?"

"Y-Yea okay..that'd be g-great" Naruto answered his brother, still out of breath

"Okay! Is there a place you prefere to eat?"

"Ichiraku ramen! They serve the best ramen there, not only that! The owner and his daughter is really Nice too"

He could only chuckle at his rant.

Mom used to be like that too, she absolutely loved ramen.

I knew ichiraku, it had opened while i was still pretty small, before Naruto was even thought of.

We tried their ramen once and that's all it took..After that mom came to love that place, it was her favorite

"Alright then let's go! Me threat!"

"Yes! Thank youuuuu!"

OoOoOoOOOoOoOo

Naruto was walking faster than me so he arrived a few seconds earlier, meaning he gad already walked trough the curtains covering the actual resturant from plain sight from the Streets

I pushed the curtains aside stepping in. Naruto was already telling his order to Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku.

But when he went to take my order he almost dropped his little notebook where he wrote the orders

"M-Menma?"

I smiled at the thought of him remembering me. That was Sweet.

Maybe it was because ny parents were regular Here.

Or it could be the fact that i sometimes played with his daughter Ayame who was the same age as me.

'Now that i think of it, i wonder how she is doi-'

My thought was cut off by

"Dad, i hear costumers so i need their orders...Why are you all Frozen?!"

It was hard to believe but my childhood playmate Ayame

Ichiraku looked exacly the same as she used to!

And she was still Here! Still working with her dad!

"Ayame, Teuchi...hi"

"Well i'd be! You're back!" It was Teuchi leaning over the counter, probably to get a better look

"Heyyy! Yeah i remember you. We used to play together" Ayame Stated, it sounded like it was something she had forgotten, not that i blamed her though!

It had truly been a really long time

"I'm ehhh..- i'm a tiny bit confused by all of this"

It was Naruto who Said that, and i chuckled a bit by it 'i should've probably told him of this on the Way'

"Naruto me and Ayame are the sane age, so when me, mom and dad went Here i'd often play with her"

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh! So you already knew this place?"

"Yeah yeah i did"

"Before you Naruto, your parents used to be our most often costumers" Teuchi Said with a look that clearly showed that he was proud of this small shop for even atracking the Hokage and his wife

"Really?! Man i never knew you'd been open this long!"

"Anyway what was your order Menma?" Ayame Said cutting the two of Us off from the conversation

"Hmm.. i will take a salt ramen"

"Coming right up!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto and Teuchi's conversation had continued on amazingly, didn't know him and Teuchi was close

"Salt ramen and one...miso ramen!" Ayame came in and sat a Bowl If ramen in front of us two

"It smells great! Can't Wait to taste your ramen again!" I Said Breaking the choosticks in two and then started eating the streaming ramen slowly

While eating i also had a Nice conversation with Ayame

Yep!

It's still going!

Sorry i havn't been Updating the story

But not only have i had some problems that kept me away from writing in a while, but When i Got back i decided to first get my more popular stories back in the run again

Story fact: remember the ship: Ayame X oc, Aplies in this fanfic

OH I WONDER WHO THE OC IS! XD (sarcasm)

Of course the ship won't be overpowering the story but It'll be there since i'm consideribg making this story into a long one since i've Got more time for it now


End file.
